Kimmie's Puppy Days: Mad Science Fair
by ChaoticRambler
Summary: A strange encounter initiates a relationship between our lovable hero, and the villain that plagues her-but other things are brewing. What are they? Well, read and you'll find out! This story exists somewhere between Earth 616, the Marvel!Movieverse, and a world where Kigo is not only possible, but the most likely outcome. Contains some BDSM elements.
1. I Shot the Sheriff

Th following is a work of a devoted fan. I claim no ownership of any characters, themes or places from either Kim Possible or Marvel Comics. Anything from either universe is the property of its respective owners: Disney and Marvel Entertainment

Kim's feet glided quietly across tiled laboratory floor, a ghostly presence that seemed to blend into the inky blackness that surrounded her. She could feel the shadow surrounding her as though a large gelatin mold whose weight would not be argued or fought with-her going was slow.

Silently, her adversary appeared-a whiff of noxious, green smoke coalescing into shape and luscious form-sleek, yet toxic. "Long time no see, _Princess_" The villain held onto that word like it was a musical note, her siren song swirling through Kim's ears with every word she spoke. "Is it cold in here, or are you just happy to see me?"

Kim's spine was shuddering slightly, and she knew her nipples were tiny blades that would pierce the heavens if she so wanted, and the fact that her nemesis knew that too...well, hot didn't even begin to describe how she was feeling. It was something about that voice, the sweet yet raspy voice, and how it pronounced certain words, made certain statements that sent her entire body quivering.

Suddenly, without warning or transition-such as the changing of a channel-Kim found herself beneath the seductive villain. Skin touched skin, lips brushed against her firm stomach as the quiver grew into full blown orgasm. But, before she could take the time to properly enjoy it, she woke up.

Kim blinked her eyes momentarily, as the real world came into focus once more. She was in the back of a plane, a small propeller driven number, and Ron was next to her drooling into his pillow.

They were on the way home from a rescue mission down in Louisiana, where they'd had to fight off a mob of mutated crocodiles. They were, thankfully, were an unfortunate accident rather than a mad plot. That didn't stop the activity from occupying the better part of a day. The both of them were exhausted and worn and, by their own rotten luck, had had to wait several hours until a ride home could be arranged.

They were lucky, she thought to herself, to have so many people willing to drop all to assist in their missions but, as she'd learned time and time again, it would pay for her to seek out her own pilot license. Kim was considering asking the pilot about that when her Kimmunicator rang. Wiping the sleep from her eyes, she stowed her Pandaroo and flipped on the device.

"What's the sitch, Wade." She spouted her catch phrase automatically, with the drone of a zombie. She could hardly move, but she knew her duty when it came and was reluctant to blow off a mission just because it was inconvenient.

Wade told her of a break-in in a warehouse somewhere in Tacoma, and went on to describe the various experimental and dangerous compounds and inventions the owners had stored there. It was of vital importance that she handle it, especially once it the guards noticed a familiar two-tone villainess on the security monitors.

Kim's ears perked up when Wade mentioned Shego and a ferocious smile grew on her face. It had been a solid month since Kim had fought her, and the lack of the villain's presence weight on her heart—there was a reason she was worn out from a single mission when, previously, she would go days without sleep or rest.

It was that no matter how worn or dead to the world Kim became-no matter how poor a day she'd suffered-the one thing guaranteed to brighten up her life was a one-on-one with her favorite laurel lady.

The unrepentant sarcasm, the heat and endless motion, the smell of sweat glazing her skin and face—the glancing blows and searing flames brought out something in the heroine that no other battle could. The two of them were in a class of their own, to be sure, but more than that they spoke the same language. The same wild, adrenaline charged language where a well met parry surpassed a tender kiss, an extended grapple doubled as a rapturous orgasm and complete defeat was no less than utter submission. Kim unbuckled herself and moved forward to the cabin, making absolutely .

"Major Danvers," Kim started, waving off the woman's protests that she call her Carol, "I'm going to need you to make a detour. Please and thank you."

Shego's lips curled up in a smile when she heard the cacophonous crash of several pounds of glass striking the floor. Spinning on her heel, she turned to face the interloper with a laugh on her lips and an eager gleam in her eyes. "I was wondering when you'd show up."

Standing before her, amidst a pile of shattered skylight was her rival, the world-renown Kimberly Anne Possible. Like Kim, Shego had missed the rivalry that had served as their life for the past few years—but rather than mope around, like some people chose to, she'd decided to **do **something about it. So, when the budding well of frustration became too much to bear, Shego convinced her employer that it was time for them to come out of retirement.

Not that she couldn't have arranged something herself, she supposed, but Drakken paid her well and all small part of her wanted him to get his money's worth before their contract expired. For a brief moment she'd hesitated, it was a shame to filthy her record so soon after it was expunged—but she supposed that was a small price to pay for the extract of combat. The heroine dropped to a low crouch, much like a lioness preparing to pounce, or a housecat hunting a halibut, and Shego did the same.

There were words, a quick exchange of banter, and all else was lost to the rhythmic tango of fists and bruised flesh. Kicks were blocked and punches dodged as the two enemies embraced the familiar dance once more.

Elsewhere, unknown to the crimson-haired avenger, a certain mad scientist peered through a rifle scope and chuckled menacingly.

"Soon" the doctor muttered, his shrill voice placing a slight crack in the lense of his scope "Soon, thanks to my latest invention and twenty dollars well spent at Wacky Wilson's Hunting Academy and Spandex Emporium, Kim Possible and her idiot sidekick will spend the rest of their lives-" the tiny blue man's reverie was interrupted by the clearing of a throat and a crack of a set of knuckles.

"Would it kill you to remember my name, Drakken?"

"The sidekick! How'd you find my perfectly camouflaged deer blind!?" The doctor frowned, pivoting around slowly.

"Dude," Ron said, his eyebrows raised "Next time you might wanna try _urban_ camo."

Drakken drummed his fingers across the barrel of the complicated looking rifle and smiled. "Well _dawg_," Dr. Drakken couldn't help but chuckle to himself as he brought the rifle to bear. "Could you go and _fetch_ me some?"

There was a loud bang.

Shego found herself crashing to the floor as the shot rang out, so the sound was lost in the ringing that already resonated through her skull. Kim, however, heard it well and clear. Kim's face froze with shock as she turned to face the source of the noise.

"No. Ron..." Kim rushed forward to the pile of shipping crates and towards the lone square of splotchy, green camo. Before she could take two steps, the nose of a rifle poked out through a small slit.

Shego, still reeling from the blow to her head, could only watch in horror as Kim jerked and collapsed to her knees She wasted no time in rushing to Kim's side and was awash with relief when Kim's heartbeat came strong through her fingertips. Shego searched and found, lodged in Kim's chest, a bulbous, titanium-hued dart. She dropped it into her pocket.

Relief gave way to anger and Shego vaulted over her employer's flimsy cover and gripped his neck in her razor talons.

"What did you do?!" She demanded as a trickle of blood trickled onto her gloves.

"I don't understand-" She slammed him against the wall.

"What. Did. You. Do."

Drakken swallowed. "I simply gave our erstwhile foes an injection of nano-molecular, behavioral adjustors. It's quite ingenious. You'd think you'd be more-"

"_Behavioral adjustors"_ Shego thought "_Fucking Mind control." _Eyes wide with fury, Shego pulled the gun from his grip and gave Drakken a good thwack. before casting it aside. Releasing her grip on the mad doctor she turned away and watched as she scrambled over to his invention.

"Shego..." he whined as his enforcer examined her rival's blond sidekick who was, at this moment, , hopping up and down on his knees and barking at the blue-skinned fool. "You broke the speaker! Now it won't make the shooty noises!"

Shego looked at Drakken, then towards Ron, then back at her boss and grinned. "Aw, sorry about your toy, Dr. D. Why don't you play with your new pet instead?" She gave Ron a little nudge, and the chase was on.

While Ron pursued Drakken around the warehouse, Shego returned to where she'd left Kim. She didn't like what she found. Whereas Ron, when he was shot, was "in battle" and left a raving, drooling loon; Kim was transformed in moment of pure agony.

When Shego returned from the warehouses dim corner, Kim was collapsed in a heap, still recovering from the crippling sadness that preceded her collapse. Or she was, until she saw Shego.

Kim rose to her hands and knees and barred her teeth as a low rumbling growl rose from her chest. Shego froze in her tracks.

"Woah, Kimmie-" Shego started, raising her hands in front of her. Unfortunately for her, that was all the cue Kim needed to pounce.


	2. Hound Dog

The following is a work of a devoted fan. I claim no ownership of any characters, themes or places from either Kim Possible or Marvel Comics. Anything from either universe is the property of its respective owners: Disney and Marvel Entertainment

* * *

Kim lept toward the figure as it emerged from the darkness. She didn't care who or what it was because, right now, everything was her enemy. She was hurt, she could feel the thudding pain in her chest where the dart hit and Ron was probably worse; maybe even dead. Someone had hurt her family, and they were gonna pay.

The figure sidestepped her lunge and backed away slowly as Kim began to circle. She could see who it was now. It was Shego. A surge of betrayed anger rose into Kim's heart. Shego was part of this attack. She'd help kill Ron. After all they've been through, after they'd ignored faction lines time and again to protect each other's lives; after Warmonga, Electronique and the pains of Graduation day—Shego had hurt her best friend. It was time to end her. Now.

"Kimmie, stop!" Shego ordered, but Kim lunged again, barely grazing the villaness's arm with her teeth. "Kim, I have nothing to do with this!"

"_Bullshit!"_ Kim thought, _ "I can't stand up! I can't talk but I can damn well think! You did this! You hurt Ron!"_ She growled once more.

"Kimmie, I swear! I didn't know he was gonna do this to you! And the buffon is—"

Ron chose that precise moment to come trotting into the light, head held high, with a scrap of twilight-blue lab coat betwixt his lips. Kim smiled, her tongue lolling out of her mouth and she rushed over to her brother-in-arms. He seemed okay, but she had to be sure.

After Kim inspected her partner in crime-fighting, an act which involved uncomfortable amounts of sniffing, nosing and licking, Shego was finally able to approach the very confused Kim.

"Kim, I wanna help you. Do you understand?" Kim smiled. She understood. Shego would save her again, just like before. "Okay, I'm gonna get you some help, just don't bite me, okay?"

Kim's eyes dropped to the floor and she whined. Shego could almost imagine the tail drooping between her legs. "No, it's okay! I'm not mad! C'mere." Kim crawled in front of Shego and nuzzled her cheek into her leg. Shego couldn't resist reaching down and scratching her ear. Kim leaned into her touch. It felt so good. "Good girl. Let's all go for a ride in the hover car."

Having regained Kim's trust, it was an easy matter to get her inside the vehicle. Kim's sidekick, however, was another matter. It took Shego almost two-hours to gather up Ron.

It wasn't that Ron was aggressive-he was far too intimidated by her for that. It was that, as he ran in stark terror, Shego found that Ron was a lot faster and a lot more skilled at evasion than she gave him credit for.

At first she tried to calm him down, like she'd done with Kimmie, but Ron possessed none of the deference to the green woman that his partner seemed to. Next she tried pouncing on the sidekick-but it only took one crash to the floor for her to abandon that plan. Finally, raging with frustration, Shego launched a flurry of low-intensity plasma bolts his way.

Ron yelped and scurried between the explosions, jumping this way and that as bits of shrapnel and concrete dust filled the room. Shego smiled and launched a bolt towards his heel, another towards the seat his discount cargo pants. She fired plasma bolt after plasma bolt and, though she was certain he'd wet himself in the process, she finally managed to herd him into the hovercraft.

It was thus that, with one hero cowering in the corner and the other one curled up at her feet, Shego launched her ride, upwards and toward nowhere, uncertain what to do next.


	3. Help!

The following is a work of a devoted fan. I claim no ownership of any characters, themes or places from either Kim Possible or Marvel Comics. Anything from either universe is the property of its respective owners: Disney and Marvel Entertainment

* * *

Middleton, Colorado was considered by many to be the scientific nucleus that the entire world revolved around—and they were largely correct. Geniuses of the highest caliber in every field concentrated in this small area—hidden beneath the face of simple, suburban life.

That wasn't to say that Middleton was the only such hub—similar hubs existed around the globe in places like New York, Latveria and Wakanda—but the Baxter building was remembered more for the Fantastic Four than it was for Doctor Richard's research, Latveria for its monarch's aggression against the former, and Wakanda for the Black Panther.

Middleton, however, had a long and storied history of achievement and discovery—so much so that even the fame of a certain redhead couldn't eclipse the renown of her mother, the most skilled neurosurgeon on this, or any other, world.

"Doctor Possible to Room W230, Doctor Anne Possible to Room W230," the intercom blared. Anne swigged down the last of her coffee and rose from the break-room table. She waved a casual goodbye to her colleagues and stepped quickly from the room-pausing only briefly to toss the empty paper cup into the garbage.

Calls like this were old hat by now. For the neurosurgeon of several decades, still she breathed a groan of impatience when the intercom hummed and, yet again, intoned: "Doctor Anne Possible to room..."

The announcer was different than usual, the voice was husky and feminine and also raw and out of breath. There was also the sound of stifled tears that led an urgency to the call. Anne quickened her pace...

And froze right in the doorway of the exam room. Ron Stoppable, her daughter's best friend, was crouched in the corner of the exam room, his rear dragging along the floor with a pillow, which Anne presumed came from the room's cot, was in his mouth in tatters.

In the room's chair sat a tall woman in a bright green catsuit with a head of full-bodied obsidian hair. In her left hand, which dangled weakly to the side, she held a small walky-talky-esque device. Her right hand was occupied with comforting the person in her lap, gentle fingers running through soft vermillion hair. It was the person in the woman's lap that made Anne pause. The fiery locks of her daughter's hair that made her heart stop in her chest.

Anne opened her mouth to speak out, chastise the villain holding her daughter, when the pale woman looked up and the good doctor saw cheeks streaked with tears. Anne bit back her anger, pushed her fear down into the pit of her chest, stepped inside and closed the door.

"What did..." Dr. Possible started, then quickly paused and rephrased, "What happened to them?" Before Shego could answer Kim's mother, the sidekick bounded over and bowled Anne over in a full body tackle. Shego cursed.

"And I just got the idiot occupied!" She started to rise but, when Kim responded with a whimper, she was forced to watch as the doctor quickly, and deftly, carried Ron over to the bed and strapped him down. As Anne wiped the slobber from her face, she asked once more. "What's going on?"

Shego stroked Kim's hair in an anxious rhythm and explained as best as she could, sparing no detail. It seemed a struggle to keep down the tears that caught in her throat. "So you're saying that you brainwashed my daughter and the friend, and now they think they're dogs?"

Shego wanted to shout at the woman, but she had far too little energy and far too much guilt inside her to protest. So instead she pleaded—not something she did often."I...I didn't want this."

Shego saw the way the good doctor looked at her, and she wanted to explain how important Kim was to her life: How her heart lifted whenever Kim burst through a wall, how their fights were the only thing that energized her pointless life, how she always let Kim win because she couldn't bear what would happen if she'd won. How it wasn't her fault. No.

None of that was important now. Shego shook those thoughts away. "You're right. It's my fault. If I'd listened more closely to Drakken's plans..." She pulled the dart from her pouch and set it on the counter. "This is what he shot them with. Maybe there's some of those things in there."

Anne nodded once and said quietly: "Thank you for bringing her. I'm going to have to call some colleagues in to consult. It would be a good idea if you're gone when they arrive. I'd rather not have to call security."

Shego nodded back, wiping the moisture from under her eyes. Gently, she eased Kim off her lap and onto the other chair—then moved back towards the window. Kim whined and crawled after her, a huge lump formed within Shego's chest. "I can't stay, Kimmie. They'll arrest me." Kim whined again but, bowed her head in resignation. Shego reached down and stroked her cheek, and then, without another word, she took her leave.

Shego watched from the tree outside the window until the rest of the Possible Clan, as well as a short balding man with rather large ears, arrived to examine her Princess. He looked almost like a mouse, with his tiny little nose and he had a deep voice that dripped with arrogance and condescension. She hated him right away. Still, he seemed intelligent, like Kim and her family, and she supposed that was enough.

Mr. Doctor Possible gave his daughter a sweeping hug and her brothers, too young to be concerned, giggled and took pictures. Their mother quickly confiscated their camera-phones. Satisfied that they had things well in hand, and unable to hold back her emotions any longer, Shego climbed down from her perch and ran long and hard into the night.


	4. I'm Blue

The following is a work of a devoted fan. I claim no ownership of any characters, themes or places from either Kim Possible or Marvel Comics. Anything from either universe is the property of its respective owners: Disney and Marvel Entertainment

* * *

Drakken had had a wonderful week up until this point, the best of his life! Far surpassing the days following the invasion, when he'd been vindicated before his peers and gotten to see the law enforcement agency, Global Justice, grovelling before him in appreciation of his genius. He'd received a medal, and had his record expunged of wrong doing—been elevated to the level of the world's mightiest heroes—and all that still paled in comparison to what he felt now.

He'd succeeded, for the first time in his career, in humiliating that meddling teen who made such a habit of sticking her nose in his business. That was something **worth** celebrating, even if Shego hadn't wanted to come with.

He rubbed his hand across the back of his head, nursing the spot where he'd been slammed into the wall during one of his sidekick's temper tantrums-what the tantrum was about, though, he had no idea.

Even without her presence, he and the henchmen had had a glorious night of karaoke and drinks at his favorite place—rocking until the sun came up. He smiled when he thought of how he dominated the contest with his rendition of one of Dazzler's greatest hits.

But, when he'd come back home, Shego wasn't there. And she wasn't the next night, either. He'd called her home, and commanded her presence through the answering machine, but come the next day she'd still failed to show up for work. And he'd gotten no word from her at all.

Until today. One of the henchmen returned from the company PO Box, down in Middleton, and several days worth of back mail flooded from the mailroom. One letter in particular made its way to his desk and ruined every scrap of good mood he'd built up to this point. Shego was gone.

He'd been reading the letter all night, hoping to find some clue, some hint as to why she'd abandoned him. He'd gone over every line with a fine-toothed comb, rereading each word without end.

He couldn't understand what Shego was trying to say to him in her strange girl-speak. What had he done wrong? How did he earn her ire? He just didn't get it. He raised the paper to his eyes, and started again.

"To: Doctor Drew "Drakken" Lipsky

It has been determined that certain actions taken during the night of Operation number DKN 7609 can, and have been, interpreted as in violation of our contract. Specifically I refer to Section 2, subsection 66, which is reprinted here for your convenience and benefit.

_ "At no point will the contractor [Shego] be requested or required to, either knowingly or unknowingly, participate in, support or plot operations either for or against any persons , including both employees and rival parties, which include any of the following actions: sexual assault, suicide [Either assisted or coerced], mind control, personality adjustment,__and/or cloning of any kind._

To put it frankly: you've been skating on thin ice since the synthodrone incident and, as of this moment, due to your flagrant breach of our contract, consider yourself without a sidekick.

You can forward all mail and my last paycheck to the address enclosed.

Go Fuck Yourself,

Shego

Acquisitions Specialist, Mercenary, Stone Cold Fox"

Doctor Drakken crumpled the letter between his tiny fingers and scowled. "She can't do this!" He howled. "Not when I'm so close to my ultimate victory over that...cheerleader! Not when I'm about to conquer the world!"

"It's not fair! And it makes no damn sense!" The scientist paced back and forth in his dim lab-shaking his clenched fists in the muggy air-though there was no one to see.

The henchmen, not that they ever listened to his tirades anyway, had all vanished following Shego's withdrawal and, in a short few days, his lair had fallen to disrepair. There was no one to maintain the ventilation, for example, leaving the scientist drenched with sweat and musk in his below-ground lair. And it was all Shego's fault.

He'd never known himself to be able to handle money, let alone the day-to-day details of life and business, and it was Shego's responsibility to handle those matters. She was far more than a thief to him, and far more than a bodyguard. Shego wielded her financial and organizational wizardry for him in much the same way she had for her brothers and exactly what he needed to spend his days toiling away in his lab. If it weren't for her, he reasoned, he'd never had been able to move out of his mother's house.

Bemoaning this cruel twist of fate, Doctor Drakken collapsed at his desk-his face in his hands and wailed into the night.

"I need her!" His tears didn't cease until morning.

It'd been two weeks since Kimberly's interesting encounter in the warehouse, and a little less than one since her mother, an accomplished neurosurgeon, removed the nanites from her brain with the assistance of Doctors LaMarche and Porter. The three of them, along with Kim and her father, were crowded in the kitchen, with a pile of papers and freshly brewed pot of coffee.

"These little things are fascinating." Dr. LaMarche began, "I'll be spending the next year studying the hardware alone!"

Mr. Doctor Possible took a sip of his coffee. "That's all well and good, Brain, but did they do anything permanent to my little girl?"

Dr. LaMarche frowned slightly at the nickname as Vivian Porter, his fellow robotics expert, chimed in.

"I don't think so James. In all honestly, they really didn't do anything to Kim at all. They didn't write anything, or overwrite anything in her brain. They just translated her normal behaviors into something else"

Kim frowned a bit over her mug. "Yeah, it felt like no matter what I tried to do or say, nothing came out the way I wanted it to. It felt a lot like that truth ray from a while back."

"Exactly, Kimberley" Dr. LaMarche continued, "The machines seemed to be pre-programmed with a certain number of animal behaviors. They intercepted your neural impulses—hijacked your motor control and vocal processes—and translated your thoughts, feelings and intended actions into another equivalent action. Once the nanomachines were removed it was like nothing ever happened. Such sophistication in those little things."

"But something did happen!" Kim slammed her coffee onto the table. Her eyes were dark from sleeplessness and her impatience was like a miasma in the room. "I was there, remember? Are you sure those things aren't going to turn me back into an Irish Setter?!"

Anne brought her hand down onto her daughter's back, and Kim relaxed into the contact. "We're positive, honey. I've gone over the tests myself. They're all gone, your system is clear. Your brain is no different than it was before…if not a bit anxious. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just haven't been sleeping."

"Nightmares?"

"No, I just have a lot on my mind."

"Well," Anne began, "Maybe you should go talk to Ron about it? You two did go through the same thing. You can help each other recover."

"Maybe you're right. Thanks"

James harrumphed and furrowed his brow at Anne. "I'm not sure I want that boy anywhere near Kimmiecub. He tried to **mount **her last week, for goodness sake! He's lucky I didn't launch him into a black hole right then and there."

"Oh James," Anne shook her head vigorously at her husband of over two decades. "You know he didn't mean it!"

"That's the only reason he isn't space debris right now. But I've got my eye on him"

Clearing her throat a bit, Doctor Porter rose from her seat, blushing furiously. "It's been a pleasure Anne, James, Kim." She reached out her hand "But I've got to...umm...get home and recalibrate some servos."

The Possibles, each in turn, accepted their handshakes and bid the scientists adieu. "Thank you so much for your help Vivian. Thank you, Maurice. We owe you so much."

The roboticist shook his head. "You really don't. I'd do anything for the woman who saved me from the machinations of a pair of hyper-intelligent lab rats. "

Kim laughed for the first time in days. "No big! Anyone with a two-hundred pound jar of peanut butter and tiny spandex could've done the same!"

Once the scientists left, Kim's parents resumed their argument and Kim herself resumed fidgeting in her seat. It's not that the two fought a lot, far from it. The Possibles were so in sync that sometimes it was downright sickening. But there was a single topic they could never agree on: boys. So, while her parents argued the merits of premarital abstinence, emotional maturity and whether "Adult" was too young; the eighteen year old put on her coat, wrapped herself in a scarf, and took a walk.

As much as Kim appreciated her mom's idea—she hadn't so much as seen her friend since they'd had to be forcibly separated with a spray bottle and a crowbar—he wasn't entirely sure that talking to Ron was the solution to her problems.

So, while Kim meandered through the city on that cool summer night, she thought back to the long nights curled upon the floor in the Middleton Space Center with her best friend and to the silent pangs and voiceless whimpers that filled her heart even then. She knew what was going on, and what had been going on for some time. Kim had feelings for Shego.

Such had been the case for a long time, and Kim was no stranger to long nights spent idly tracing the contours of her body—imagining that those fingers belonged to the thief, and not her. But lately, it had gotten worse. When she'd been infected by those things, when Shego had come to her rescue, Kim had the opportunity to feel something she'd only ever dreamed of: Her tender touch, her sexy voice filled with concern rather than sarcasm—actual closeness. The last couple weeks, rather than traumatize her as everyone supposed, had simply made it all that much harder to ignore her problems and the yearnings of her heart.

So, as she reached the turnoff for Ron's house and continued beyond it, she firmly resolved what she had to do. With the press of a button, Wade's face appeared in the Kimmunicator's tiny screen. "Wade, I need you to find someone for me."


	5. A Spooky Little Girl Like You

The following is a work of a devoted fan. I claim no ownership of any characters, themes or places from either Kim Possible or Marvel Comics. Anything from either universe is the property of its respective owners: Disney and Marvel Entertainment

* * *

It was well past noon when Shego finally dragged her butt out of bed. Still exhausted, she tossed on a bathrobe and shuffled her way into her tiny kitchen for a beer and a slice of leftover pepperoni pizza.

She collapsed onto the couch and smiled. She had her day all planned. Sitting in front of her was a DVD boxset of some of the best, and worst, monster movies to laugh at, a copy of the Supervillains Weekly Classified section, and enough booze to knock out a small whale. So, you can imagine, she was rather annoyed when her phone rang.

"What!?" the villainess shouted., "If this is Drakken again, the answer is still NO!" The indigo idiot had been calling her nonstop over the past couple weeks, ever since her rapid departure. Instead of his shrill whining, however, Shego's ears were greeted to a very different, yet still familiar, voice.

"Umm…Hi?"

"Kimmie?" Shego asked warily "How'd you get this number?" Kim laughed and Shego groaned before continuing. "Right. Remind me to thank Mr. Peabody, later. What…why'd you call?"

There was a brief pause on the other end of the line, and Shego could almost hear the heroine struggle to speak. "Shego, I was wondering…" Kim's voice shook like an arctic explorer's, "I was wondering if you'd like to go to dinner. Tonight. With me"

Shego almost dropped her phone. "As in a date?" Kim mumbled an affirmative. "Idunno, Kimmie. I'm kinda busy, got all these plans, and I'm not too keen of your idea of a sting."

Shego had to hold the phone away from her ear because ,the instant Kim opened her mouth to reply, she let out a string of high pitched, high velocity words that sounded vaguely like begging, but were otherwise indecipherable.

"…And I promise, Promise, PROMISE that there'll be no cops, feds or any other law enforcement-"

"Kim!"

"…yeah?"

"I'll go. I'll pick you up at eight. Dress for the best." And, without another word, Shego hung up the phone, scarfed her pizza, and wondered what the Hell she was about to get herself into.

Kim was filled with a nervous excitement for the rest of the day. Until recently, the idea of a date hadn't even occurred to Kim. It wasn't that she wasn't attracted to Shego-she most definitely was—the mugshot she once kept taped to her locker was proof of that. It wasn't even that they were opposite sides of the law-that was a very minor obstacle as far as she was concerned-it was the simple fact that she'd never known if she could trust Shego.

As she thought back to the night of her Junior prom, the night when she and Ron had started their year long fling, Kim remembered the anger and betrayal she'd felt toward Shego that night. Her boyfriend, for the few weeks prior, had turned out to be a machine planted by Drakken. The shock of that discovery had caused her to blow right through the evil duo, and Shego had almost died.

Kim regretted it the instant she'd come down off her adreneline high, but she'd told herself it was okay. After all, Shego deserved it. It wasn't until weeks later that she'd realized that Shego truly had no awareness of Kim's synthetic sweetheart, Eric. Then she'd begun to think.

Shego had never, in all honesty, done anything to warrant Kim's mistrust. She was a straightforward woman who believed in a fair fight and had never treated Kim to the kind of deception she expected from Drakken or Lord Fisk.

Not since the embarrassment ninjas, so many years ago, had Shego ever taken part in a personal attack on Kim, and she knew that it came from some sort of respect or code of honor. Besides, do the Mad Dogs hate the players from Lowerton once the season ends? Or do they frequent the same clubs and parties as the Lemurs, and intermingle like teenagers are want to do? Business was business. And life was not so simple.

Finally, after that day in the warehouse, Kim truly felt that she had the slimmest chance with the lady thief and she could finally...yeah. That'd be nice.

Shego, true to her word, came by to pick Kim up at eight o'clock sharp. Kim could see the olive green Focus as it pulled into view of the front window, and her lips curled up in a happy surprise when the car made the turn into her driveway.

Kim had had fantasies of this moment: of the leather-clad bad girl tearing in on her Harley, or of the horn blaring from a muscle car demanding she come out. Or even of Shego touching down in her hovercraft in a sleek, sexy number with no room for imagination. What she got was far better.

The car, a sensible focus, was far from flashy and while that was slightly odd the image that emerged from the car took her expectations and shattered them against the pavement. Long legs were gripped by well fitted, yet not quite tight black slacks and Shego's broad shoulders poked out through a matching sleeveless dress shirt. Shego wore no jewelry, and carried no purse ; her only accessory was a deep hued, verdant sash-belt that swayed in time with her hips as she approached the door.

The woman was regal, her bearing a that of a fierce lioness that knew she had dominion with the easy confidence of one who knew she need not use force to get her way. It was all Kim could do to wait until the goddess rang the bell bell before bursting through the door like an excited terrier and wrapping her arms around her.

Shego smirked and hugged her back. "Happy to see me, huh?"


	6. Dancing in the Moonlight

The following is a work of a devoted fan. I claim no ownership of any characters, themes or places from either Kim Possible or Marvel Comics. Anything from either universe is the property of its respective owners: Disney and Marvel Entertainment

* * *

Kim blushed furiously when she realized how enthusiastic she'd been. "I've been looking forward to this for a long time."

Shego cocked her head a bit at the hero and smirked. "The whole afternoon, huh?"

Kim responded as Shego opened the door and gently helped her into the car. Kim was tempted to protest the unnecessary assistance, but she somewhat enjoyed the careful pampering. So, instead, her flush deepened, and she said "No. I've been wanting to do this for years.

Shego's brows perked up in obvious surprise but she paused, seeming to chew on her words, until she finally sat and the engine began purring. "So why didn't you?"

"To be honest," Kim said "I didn't think you were available. You seemed pretty tight with Dr. Drakken at the awards ceremony."

"Wait, you thought we were going out?" Kim nodded, and Shego chuckled. "He's more like my little brother, Kimmie: Annoying, immature, kinda sweet, but mostly a pain in the ass. I couldn't date him, hon." She didn't pause but a moment before she asked once more;"But that's not the main reason, is it?"

Kim felt a nervous tingle in her body, placed there by her date's authoritative tone. She wanted to shake her head and deny, but the tingle remained and urged otherwise. "_She can tell."_ It seemed to say "_And you don't really want to lie, do you?" _

"I wanted…" She chose her words carefully "I wanted to know that I could trust you first."

As Shego pulled into the parking lot of the upscale restaurant, she rested a light hand on Kim's lap. "Thank you, princess." She said "As long as we stay open like that, this might work out okay." Kim simply nodded and let herself be led inside.

Shego placed her hand in the small of Kim's back and the tingle resumed. Gently, she guided the nervous redhead to her table and pulled the chair out for her.

After they were seated, Kim watched while Shego ordered for the both of them. The French syllables flowed off her tongue like syrup from a tap and Kim couldn't help but stare at her perfect, plump, juicy lips. Blushing, Kim did her best to look away as she finally asked "So why'd you accept?"

Shego didn't hesitate, not a single moment. It was almost as if she expected the question but the explanation she spoke didn't feel rehearsed or invented in advance. "I accepted because you're strong and passionate, rough and quick thinking. I think you're beautiful and caring and that you have a lot of love to share. You're lot like me, but so different in so many ways—It makes it so that I can't wait to explore your depths. All of them."

Kim blushed and focused her gaze downward, at her food. Shego smiled; she loved teasing her Kimmie. She didn't say anything for a while after that, so Shego had to ask her what was wrong.

"Nothing's wrong, Shego. It's just that this is going differently than I expected. You're not…"

"Sarcastic and bitchy?"

"Yeah, sorry."

"No, it's okay Pumpkin. I'm only like that when I'm playing around, which I do a **lot**, admittedly, but now's not exactly the time, is it?"

"No, not really. Besides, I like this side of you. You're such a...can I say gentleman? That's the only word I can think of."

Shego laughed again. She never realized Kim could be so adorable. "If you want, but don't expect me to wear a monocle." She paused for a bit, chewing I like **showing** this side to you. I like **you**. I like you a lot, Kim. I have to say, though, I was surprised to find out you were bi."

"Really? I thought people always assumed I liked girls, anyway. Only a lesbian could kick so much ass, y'know?"

"I never assume, Kimmie. I may flirt and taunt but I **never** assume."

Dinner was extraordinary, the food melted in Kim's mouth as they talked and bonded over tender meat and succulent potatoes. There was a lot to learn about each other and they talked for hours—always animated and only pausing for Kim's all too frequent blushes.

Soon, however, it was very late and the lids began to droop over Kim's big, green eyes."I love it when I make you blush," Kim's face, of course, reddened even further. "And it's so easy to **do**."

"I love that you like it when I blush, and I love that I want you to make me blush and..." Kim let out a yawn. "I've had the best time."

"I did, too. But I think we should get going," Kim's lips came together in a pout, "But how about a dance before we go?" and said pout immediately vanished as Shego, once again, gently guided her date through the restaurant.

Shego led Kim into Chez Depardieu's small, cobblestone, courtyard. The moon was just beginning to drop from the sky, but the lush flowered trees and butterfly bushes were still bathed in its soft light. There was no music, but they didn't need it as the two women swayed back and forth in the gentle glow. It was wonderful.

They danced for an eternity under nature's chandelier until it dipped below the treeline. Shego pulled Kim in closer and brushed her cheek with the tips of her nails. Her heart swelled when Kim leaned into her caress and so she deepened it until it became evident she was beginning to scratch the girl's neck like a dog. Shego quickly dropped her hand.

"Why'd you stop?"

"I don't want to embarrass you, or remind you of what happened last month. I don't want Drakken to ruin our night."

"He didn't" Kim said, then looked away and down, biting her lip. "I kinda liked it."

"You **liked** being mind controlled? You liked trying to bite me and crawling around on the floor?" Kim shook her head.

"I didn't like the mind control…but I did like a lot of the rest. I loved it when you stroked my hair, and I loved curling up on your lap and I loved that I could finally show you how I felt. You're the only person I feel like I have to fight to keep up with, the only person who makes me feel… only person I want to make me feel that way"

Shego pushed Kim's gaze back towards her and took her lips in a fierce kiss that stole away the rest of Kim's words. And thusly, the night came to a most glorious end.


	7. Your Momma Don't Dance

The following is a work of a devoted fan. I claim no ownership of any characters, themes or places from either Kim Possible or Marvel Comics. Anything from either universe is the property of its respective owners: Disney and Marvel Entertainment

* * *

By the time Kim made it home the sun had already begun to rise. She leaned back against the door frame, slowly tracing her lips. The kiss was still echoing throughout her body and a smile was plastered on her face as she remembered the night before. So enthralled was she on the drive home that it was all she could do not to rest her head on Shego's shoulder and risk an accident.

She was broken from her dreamy-eyed ponderings by her very awake, and very loud, father. "Young lady do you have any idea what **time** it is?" Kim, for her part, just stood and stared. She had no idea what was going on. "It's six o'clock in the morning and you're **just ** getting home! What do you have to say for yourself?"

Just that moment Anne, wrapped in a plush robe with darkly circled eyes came into the room. "What's going on James? You woke me up."

"See what you did, Kimberley? You woke up your mother."

"No, dear, **you** woke me up. What's wrong?"

"**Your** daughter just spent the whole night with some boy!"

"So what if I did!?" Kim shouted back, finally, her temper worn from exhaustion. "I thought I didn't have a curfew anymore!"

"And just what gave you **that** idea?"

Anne rested a hand on her husband's shoulder. "Well she **is** 18, honey."

"She is?" The man asked, bewildered. Anne led him out of the room and down the hall, leaving Kim by the door, confused.

"Yes, sweetie, she is. And you'll just have to accept that she'll be out late and, God forbid, sleep with someone at some point. And you won't be able to ground her."

"I won't?" He asked, seeming genuinely bewildered.

"No dear, you won't."

As her parents' conversation drifted towards their room, Kim made her own way to bed and tried not to let whatever it was that had just happened spoil her night.

Kim flopped backwards, touched her fingers to her lips and smiled. She lay there for a while, just savoring the sweet memory, hoping she could fall asleep with the taste of Shego's lips on her mind. She almost got her wish, until she was jolted awake.

"I'm **asleep!**"

"It's your mom." Kim sighed and invited her in. Her mother slid into the room and grinned at the broad smile on Kim's face.

"_Oh no."_ Kim thought as the woman sat down on the foot of her bed. Her face began to pour sweat.

"So..."

"_Oh no."_

"How was it?" Her face was now completely drenched.

"_Oh __**NO!**__" _

"Umm...How was what?" Her sphincter clenched. Had her entire family gone insane?

"How was my baby's first time?" And her entire brain shut down. After a moment of pained silence, and a second of anxious stuttering, Kim was finally able to spit out her response.

"I haven't had it yet, Mom!" her face was warm and she was sure she was blushing redder than the devil himself. Her mom just smiled. She was screwing with her.

"Okay hon, I believe you."

"...you do?"

"Of course. I'm **not ** your father. I can be reasonable, sometimes. So, what **did** happen?"

Kim told her mother everything, from dinner to dancing to the scenic homeward drive-where Shego had shown Kim places that she'd never even heard of in their quaint little town.

"Sounds like you have yourself a regular prince charming, there."

"Yeah...well...she's not exactly a prince, per say. But she's the most noble, gentle person I've ever met. When she wants to be."

"I've never seen you this caught up in anyone before. This must be serious."

"Yeah, maybe it is."

"More serious than Josh?" Kim nodded. "Eric?"

"Yeah. Maybe even more serious than..."

"Than Ronald?"

Kim started to respond, but her eyelids drooped downwards and her answer faded away into an incoherent mumble. Her mother smiled as sleep-time conversation faded away into light snoring. Anne stood and watched her daughter for a few minutes, before gently tucking the girl's cuddle buddy into her limp arms. _"She's growing up."_

Shego and Kim went out together almost every night after that. It didn't matter if it was fancy dining or Bueno Nacho, the movies or the theatre, a ballroom or a club-they did it all and they always had a good time doing it. Somehow, no matter where they were Shego found a way to make Kim feel cherished.

It was no longer Summer, and the colors of Autumn were beginning to leach into the pure emeralds of Middleton's trees and shrubberies. The couple had spent the afternoon sparring, an activity which lasted hours and left the two women utterly exhausted. So they took a break to watch the day turn into night.

"Kim" Shego started. The two were atop one of the city's highest peaks, Middleton's version of makeout point, watching the sea of suburban splendor become awash in the reds and oranges of the sunset.

"Yeah?" Kim's head rested lightly in Shego's lap, a pair of pale hands stroking her shoulders, and Kim couldn't even muster the energy to open her eyes.

"I think I'd like to meet your parents." That did it. Eyes open, Kim jolted upwards and looked at Shego in utter horror.

"You'd what?"

Shego laughed and patted Kim's cheek. "Woah, girl. Relax. I don't have to if it's that big a problem."

Kim forced herself to take a deep breath. "I'm not sure if it would be. It's just that my Dad has issues with..." She trailed off, not exactly sure how to phrase this.

"Lesbians?"

"No, not that. I've seen his porn stash." Both women shuddered. That was not a memory she enjoyed reliving.

"Is it because I'm a villain? I **am** semi-retired, after all."

"No. That doesn't matter, he can't even remember you used to do that. My dad doesn't like circus people."

"I'm **not** a-" Kim held up her hand.

"To him, you are. You've always been, no matter how often I explain it."

"Well, do you think it'll cause a problem?" Kim hmm'd and haww'd for a second, tossing the thought around in her head.

"I don't think so. I doubt he'll flip out." Shego pulled her back into her lap.

"Okay. Talk to your parents when you get home. And tell me what they say."

"Yes, Shego."

"Oh, and Kim?"

"Yeah, Shego?"

"Don't interrupt me again."

"Yes, Shego."


	8. It's the End of the World as We Know it

The following is a work of a devoted fan. I claim no ownership of any characters, themes or places from either Kim Possible or Marvel Comics. Anything from either universe is the property of its respective owners: Disney and Marvel Entertainment

* * *

The Big Dinner, as Kim kept referring to the occasion, was a spectacle the likes of with she'd never seen in the Possible Family. She'd expected a meatloaf, or a backyard barbeque, but what her mother gave her was a set-up that'd put Chez Diepardu to shame.

Kim wasn't surprised that her mother went overboard, that part was totally expected from the way Anne had been winking and grinning at her all week. What **did** shock her were the embroidered tablecloths, the flickering candlesticks and the fancy china. And the conspicuously absent younger brothers, stowed away for the night at a sleepover across town.

Kim was absolutely floored.

Her mom had never done this for any of the people she'd dated before. It was as though she was trying to impress a royal entourage or a visiting dignitary. _"Maybe this really __**is**__ serious,"_ Kim thought, _"If I've made Shego seem this important."_

It was a good thing Shego came dressed for a 4-star restaurant. She knocked on the door and was immediately assaulted and dragged inside by a certain enthusiastic redhead. Struggling with her load, Shego pressed into Kim's back and leaned into her ear. "Settle down, Princess." She whispered "You almost knocked me on my ass."

Shego wrapped her arms around the smaller woman's waist, but the redhead kept fidgeting. So Shego did the only thing she could think of, wrap her lips around Kim's neck and suckle.

"Better?" she asked, as Kim leaned into the kiss.

"Mmm."

"Not nervous anymore?"

"Uh-uh."

"Good, now go get your parents."

When Kim's parents came out to meet her, they were met with a beautiful fragrance that made Anne's cheeks redder than her daughter's. Shego gave a flourished bow as she presented her with the hydrangeas, leaving Dr. Possible thoroughly delighted. Anne had hoped that the fine vintage scotch would leave her husband equally so, but the scientist barely acknowledged the present except to store it.

Over the course of dinner, though, he became friendlier towards the green gentlelady; joining in the conversation and laughing on cue with her jokes . He even regaled them with a story or two of his own. Nonetheless something seemed to nag and chew at the corners of his mind.

His laughter was a tad stiff, his responses were under-enthusiastic and, every now and then, when he thought nobody was looking, he'd stare intently at Shego, as though she were a half empty jigsaw puzzle box. After about an hour of this she'd had enough.

"Is there something in my teeth?" Shego asked. It was obvious to Anne that she'd done her best to bite back her sarcasm, and shove down her anger, but there was still a bit of an edge to her voice. She didn't blame her.

It took a moment for the good doctor to respond. Anne and Kim both muttered a silent prayer that he wouldn't say the dreaded "C" word. "You look familiar."

Shego raised her brow. "Well, I think you've seen Kim and I fight once or twice-I used to be a super villain. I'm retired now, of course."

He didn't seem like he was willing to accept that answer-in spite of its utter completeness-so Anne did her best to steer the conversation back toward other topics. Dinner became, once again, mostly pleasant.

The meal itself, which Anne had planned and prepared for days with help of multiple phone calls to Ron, seemed to go over well with the ex-thief. Anne was relieved. She'd gone all out to make this meal a success—in spite of her husband's strange dislike of anyone who resembled a circus person—because she could see the sparkle in her daughter's eyes. She needed them to know she was in their corner.

This wasn't Kim's first relationship, but it was the first one that seemed to have a future and she wanted her family to be a part of it no matter what. So, if she had to turn her house into a restaurant or shove a gag into her husband's mouth to make sure, she'd do it.

This was why, after her daughter's partner left for the night and her husband **finally** made that mental association, Doctor Anne Stoppable- accomplished brain-surgeon, mother of three, and expert evader of model rockets-almost put her fist through the wall.

When Shego said her goodbyes and pulled out in her little car, Kim couldn't help but jump for joy-not at her departure but at a mission accomplished.

Shego had been introduced to her parents with minimal stress and not once was there any mention of "circus people". She mouthed a silent thank you to whatever gods were listening, and another to her mother as she led Mr. Dr. Possible to bed. She was free and clear.

"Hey, Anne. Where **do ** I know that Shego girl from?"

"Honey, we went over this. She used to work for Drew. Lab assistant? Thief? She wore spandex." A chill of panic ran down her spine. Her mom didn't just say...

"**Spandex?!" **Her father ran back into the room full tilt. "You brought a **Circus** performer into this house?!"

"Dad! You know I didn't! She's just an ex-con, I swear!"

"So are **most** circus folk!"

"Shego is **not** from the circus!"

"Then why is she **green**?"

"She was a super-villain! She shoots fire out of her **hands** for goodness sake!"

" You mean for the circus!"

Kim just about wanted to scream. Her father was out of his mind: The vein on his neck was throbbing and his eyes were beginning to fog over with rage. She'd never seen him like this before.

"I will **not** have my daughter dating circus freaks!"

"I'm eighteen! I can date whomever I **want!**"

"You'll end up barefoot and pregnant in the back of a train shoveling elephant dung!"

"That's..." What it was Kim couldn't be sure of. Was it mean? Biologically impossible? Completely inaccurate and disgusting? All of the above? Whatever it was Kim's brain was breaking trying to formulate a response. She just stared.

"I forbid you from seeing that woman!"

Shego's rabbit slippers shuffled along the floor as she finally made her way to the couch. It was well past ten in the evening and Shego, for the first time in a long time, was completely wiped. _"Meeting the parents was more stressful than breaking into Global Justice HQ and only half as fun."_ She thought as she fingered the disk she held in her grasp.

It was disc one of her favorite monster-movie collection. She'd been waiting to watch this for a long time. She smiled. She absolutely loved Kim and it'd been **her ** idea to take her out almost every night. She'd been swept up by the romance just as much as she'd thought Kim was, but it'd be good to have some 'me time' nonetheless. Some 200 foot tall, building crushing, fire spewing, mutant 'me-time'.

"What's that saying?" She pondered aloud as the DVD slid into the player. "Absence makes the the heart grow fonder? So why don't I suddenly just **love** Drewby?" She laughed, plopped on the couch, pointed the remote and...the doorbell rang. Fuck.

"What the hell?!" She hopped off the couch. "Why does this happen **every** time!?" Shego checked the clock, then checked her robe, then checked her temper as she did her best not to stomp to the door. "Whoever this is," She started, "had better have a damn good reason to-Kimmie?!" Outside the door, underneath a torrent of frozen rain, was Kim Possible.

The fight with her father had lasted a few hours as Kim and her mother had tried desperately to make him understand through whatever mental loop he was stuck in. But it was all to no avail. Shego was, to Mr. Dr. Possible, a circus person and she was off-limits. Period.

"You can't do that, Dad! It's my life!" She'd argued this time and time again but finally her father pulled out the old cliche.

"You live under my roof, you live by my rules!" And then he demanded she choose: Roof or Circus Tent.

Her mother helped her pack.

So, there she was, outside her girlfriend's door looking like, she was certain, a scene from a sappy movie. The rain was pouring, her dress from dinner clung to her like a wet napkin and she'd broken her heel coming off the bus.

She stood there for twenty minutes staring at the bell, trying to will herself to press it and as soon as she had she'd instantly regretted it. She'd heard her partner's annoyed groan, felt her stomping over and she was ready with apologies when Shego opened the door.

But, when recognition melted the irritation on Shego's face and Kim saw the look of concern she gave her, all Kim could do was collapse into her girlfriend's arms and cry.

Neither of them once saw the hovercraft lift off from treeline and disappear.

It took half an hour for Kim to calm down enough to tell Shego what was wrong and as Kim, bundled in a fluffy green towel, relayed her story, Shego's nails bit into her fists-leaving red splotches wherever she touched.

She wanted to yell and curse and scream-she wanted to run back over to the Possible residence and hang the good doctor by his nostrils-but none of that would help Kim-so, instead, Shego held her tight and whispered. "It'll be okay, Pumpkin, I promise."

"No, it won't." The redhead sniffled, and Shego began to rock their bodies in a sweet, gentle rhythm.

"Yes it will. Because I'm here and I'll always be here. Your dad will come around if your mom has anything to say about it."

"Okay..."

"Now how about we get you to bed?" Kim shook her head.

"I don't think I can sleep right now."

Shego leaned back into the couch and looked at her partner. Her eyes were puffy and she wobbled on her side of the couch like she was ready to topple any minute. Maybe she'd have trouble sleeping-for about 3 seconds.

"Would you like to try? Or would you like to sit up with me and watch a movie?"

Kim moved closer to Shego, and indicated the television, so the ex-thief pulled her into her lap and pressed play. With Shego stroking her hair, and the soft cushions molding to her body, Kim was asleep long before the title appeared.

The next morning, Kim tried to make breakfast.

Kim's eyes opened at about six o'clock, thanks in part to a very pressing concern of the urinary variety. Shego was fast asleep, splayed beneath her like some kind of road kill and a narrow trail of drool ran from her face down to a small pond on the leather sofa.

Kim rose and plodded into the bathroom. As she sat, she dwelled and the more she dwelled,. the less she wanted to leave that room. Kim had never been one for defeatist thoughts, however, so she shoved them back down and went back out to start her day.

"_There's no way I can get back to sleep without waking Shego." _she reasoned, _"And I owe her for letting me stay the night."_ So, Kim rolled up her sleeves and got to work in the kitchen.

A couple years ago Kim had struggled her way through Home Economics with help from Ron, so she didn't expect to wow anyone with a gourmet meal. But, she decided, since Shego had eggs, milk, bread and bacon-all the necessary ingredients for a simple, tasty meal-she had no reason to expect disaster.

What do they say about expecting the unexpected?

Within five minutes the counter was a mess. After ten Kim had over-spiced the eggs. In fifteen minutes the bacon had disintegrated, the eggs and skillet had fuzed together into a partially sapient, techno-organic creature and Kim had burnt the toast.

Twenty minutes after the start of her preparations the kitchen was full of smoke, the alarm was blaring and Shego was wide awake and running around with a fire extinguisher, a butcher knife and a garden hose.

Kim, for her part, fell to her knees and cursed the heavens.

The fires finally quelled, and the monsters finally slain, Shego cast aside her instruments of war and slowly approached her girlfriend's back. Her fists were clenched tighter than ever before and she made small, tense steps to Kim's side. "Kim..." she growled through clenched teeth, "What the Hell happened?" Kim didn't respond.

"Kimmie..." Shego placed a stiff hand on the redheads egg, coated shoulder. "Why was my kitchen on fire?" Kim began to shake under Shego's hand. She still made no response.

Finally, Shego asked. "Kim, are you okay?" Kim shook her head and would've fallen to the floor if her partner hadn't dashed around and caught her in her arms.

Kim started to cry. "I can do anything..." she said.

"Well, you..." apparently can't cook, Shego almost replied. "You have limits. Everyone does." but that apparently wasn't the right response either as it only earned more tears.

"I can do **anything**, that's my motto. So why..." She sniffled.

"Why what?"

"Why doesn't anyone want me?!"

Shego squeezed tightly around Kim's shoulders. "Who said no-one wants you?" Shego had to strain to hear her through her choking sobs.

"...my Dad doesn't want me and I can't even cook and now you're mad and you won't want me either-"

"Don't you dare think that!" Shego barked, pulling Kim's face up to meet hers "Yes, I'm mad at you, you scared the Hell out of me and destroyed my kitchen. But I'm not gonna leave you over something so damn petty. We're stronger than that. Love is."

"...but my Dad..."

"He'll figure it out. Just give him time, okay?"

"Okay...Shego?"

"Yeah, sweetie?"

"It's okay, pumpkin."

That morning, the two women ordered pizza for breakfast.


End file.
